Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7n+5+4n-3}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7n + 4n} + {5 - 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {11n} + {5 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {11n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $11n+2$